


Sound and Fury

by FrostyReports



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: College AU, Duncan dies but from old age, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: They're okay.





	Sound and Fury

Macduff gets out of his classes early, and goes to his dorm. He shares it with somebody named Malcolm, which is shockingly okay with him. After all, Malcolm is the son of has math professor, Mr. Duncan.  
His side of the dorm is relatively messy, books scattered everywhere and notes written on the whiteboards. Malcolm's side of the room is clean as a fresh whistle, although their closet isn't that clean. They wear the same size of clothes, so they don't need to separate it much.

  
Macduff waits for Malcolm, the guy is a prick but is charming. He finds himself drawn to the boy, who is so skinny it angers him. With scratches and scars down his back from his mother, who didn't find his father until he was 17 and got to college. It angered Macduff, he just wanted to--

  
Macduff stopped that train of thought when he heard the door open. It was Malcolm, the way his hands gently unlocked it before his feet kicked it open.

But Malcolm was crying, and Macduff got to his feet. He and Malcolm had been friends for so long, he knew about stuff.

  
"Was it dad?" Macduff asked, Duncan was his father figure too. Malcolm nodded, and spoke. "He died of old age, but it was painful. His bones were aching."

  
Malcolm was crying again, Macduff sighed and hugged Malcolm.

"Hey- hey, shhh- it's fine."

  
"But--"

 

  
"Malcolm, you have me."


End file.
